Many wild animals have exceptional odor-sensing abilities, which they use to evade humans by detecting their presence and fleeing from the area. There are situations when people desire to approach wild animals, including hunting, wildlife photography, etc. In these cases, people often attempt to conceal their scent using any of a variety of products including masking agents, scented soaps, scent-absorbing suits, etc.
One known type of scent-absorbing clothing is sold under the SCENT-LOK brand by A.L.S. Enterprises, Inc. of Muskegon, Mich. These clothing items include jackets, pants, shirts, coveralls, bib overalls, and head covers that are camouflaged and made of a scent-absorbing material. But these SCENT-LOK clothing items are expensive—a standard pants and shirt together typically cost over $200. This is just too expensive for a large portion of the hunters in the general U.S. population.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for improvements to scent-absorbing clothing to make it affordable to more people without sacrificing its scent-absorbing capabilities. It is to such improvements to that the present invention is primarily directed.